


Equa Lupus

by Quintus



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bestiality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintus/pseuds/Quintus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluttershy meets a new friend. A friend of the beast variety. She and her friend have some fun. Fun of the bestiality variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equa Lupus

I positioned myself in front of the bathroom mirror and spread my labia. My vulva was a rosy color, slightly swollen, and sensitive to the touch. I sighed. It always happened at the start of spring; my body went through all these changes, and even after all this time it still felt strange and uncomfortable. In the warm spring nights I would go and lay on a grassy hill, sitting in the breeze, just trying to wash all the tension out of my body. Out there, where there was no pony around, under the moon and starlight, sometimes I would imitate wolf howls—I had a lot of pent-up energy and it felt like a good way to get it all out. It was while I was doing this one night that I heard something howl back.

In the far distant woods, I heard another voice howling. I howled again. I heard the other howl back again, a little closer this time, and I smiled. It was a wolf. I loved wolves—I adored them. Wolves were scary and dangerous, but they were also proud and brave and, above all, loyal—more than any other animal I knew. They were everything I wanted, and everything I wanted to be.

I started to move down the hill and into the woods, following the howls and responding to each with one of my own. _Maybe I'll meet a new friend,_ I thought. I kept going until I reached a little clearing, where I sensed that he was close by. It was there that he poked his head through the foliage and saw me for the first time.

He was a gray wolf, silver fur lined with a white underbelly, and he watched me with beautiful green eyes. When he saw me, saw that I wasn't another wolf, he stayed back, crouched in the foliage. I stayed where I was. _It's okay,_ I said. _I'm not going to hurt you._

After a few minutes, he found the courage to come out. He approached me carefully. When he got close enough, he sniffed my face and examined me while I stayed still, trying not to scare him away. As he looked me over me, I could sense him starting to relax. I returned a couple of his licks with some licks of my own, and when I got courageous enough, I laid my hoof on his head and stroked it.

We started getting more playful. He licked me some more, then pushed his head against my side and brushed past me. That's when I felt him lick my backside.

I jumped. His tongue shot a jolt of pleasure through my body. I looked back and saw his penis already half-unsheathed. That's when it all clicked. The wolves' breeding season ends with the winter, but this one hadn't found a mate in time. He had followed my howls, even into the spring, looking for one. _Oh, no, no, no, no, no,_ I thought, _I can't do this, I really can't, I mean, he's big and handsome and majestic but can I really …_

My body was tingling. It was crying out to be touched again. My vagina was winking, rapidly contracting and retracting and letting out drops of fluid. As I stood paralyzed, he stuck his nose back in and licked some more. I lost control of myself. I bent down and moved my tail to the left to give him easier access. I couldn't have stopped it if I wanted to.

He pushed his nose deeper and deeper as he went, and his tongue swept with agility across the bends of my vaginal walls. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I arched my back and let out a moan.

By the time he pulled back, my vagina was dripping with saliva and fluid. Then I felt him mount me. His body weighed heavily on my back, and his claws scratched my sides as he brought himself to position. Then he started thrusting, searching for my opening with his tip. When he found it, he slid inside me.

I could never have imagined that feeling before that moment. I arched my back even more and moaned louder, eyes squeezed shut as he thrust in and out of me. His heavy, furry body enveloped me, and his claws gripped my sides and raked them, leaving welts under my fur that I was sure I would feel the next day. I was in bliss. His thrusting went faster and faster.

In a final motion, he shoved his length in all the way to the hilt, forcing the large knot at the base of his penis inside me. The knot engorged, tying us together, and I felt his warm seed beginning to fill me. I opened my eyes and looked up to him, and started to catch my breath. He licked the side of my face, and I turned my head sideways to meet him and lick him back. He licked my mouth, then put his tongue inside for a deep kiss.

Wolves don't speak in words, but I knew what he was saying. _Thank you,_ he said. _Thank you for letting me mate with you._

I kept feeling his warm spurts inside me, locked in by the knot. While we were tied, I reached under my belly with my hoof and rubbed the top of my clit. My vaginal walls reacted instantly, tightening around his knot and squeezing even more semen out of him. The pleasure built up and up, until it all came out in a big burst that filled my entire body and mind. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. I came out of panting hard; then, when I saw that we were still tied, I reached under and did it all again.

By the time his knot finally began to shrink, my whole uterus was full of his warm sperm. He pulled out, then licked my vagina a few more times, closing the slit and holding the sperm in. After that, we parted ways; he disappeared back into the forest he had come from, and I picked myself up and carried myself back to my cottage.

As I went home, I wondered whether I would come out tomorrow to howl at the moon some more. Maybe he and I would meet again. I thought I would like that.


End file.
